Today, mobile betting is available at designated sports betting areas of casinos. However, this means that mobile betting is not available when one is not at a designated sports betting area. This is a burden to customer and leads to limited opportunities for sports betting. Mobile gaming has been contemplated but gaming regulations hinder its implementation.
Portable electronic devices represent an alternative means to desktop computers to allow users to more conveniently interact with a variety of multimedia services. For example, many portable electronic devices may be configured to allow for the user to interact with multimedia services, messaging services, internet browsing services, telephone services, and the like. Furthermore, the software of portable electronic devices may be configured to be updated so as allow for the presentation of additional multimedia services or applications. Portable electronic devices may also be configured to have wireless transmission and receiving capabilities so as to permit communication with one or more other sources.
Hence, there is a need for improved approaches to enhance mobile betting or gaming opportunities.